A gas turbine is a rotary power machinery, which converts heat energy into mechanical work with continuous flow of a gas as the working fluid. The gas turbine generally consists of three parts: a compressor, a combustor and a turbine.
When in operation, the compressor intakes air from the outside atmosphere, the air is pressurized by compressing stage by stage via an axial-flow compressor, and the air temperature is correspondingly increased; the compressed air is delivered to the combustor under pressure, and mixed with the injected fuel for combustion to generate a high-temperature and high-pressure gas; and then the high-temperature and high-pressure gas further enters the turbine to expand to do work, so as to push the turbine to drive the compressor to perform high-speed rotation together with an external load rotor, so as to convert the chemical energy of the gas or liquid chemical fuel into mechanical work and output electric work.
The compressor is a key component of the gas turbine, and in general, the compressor is an axial-flow compressor, and the operation state of the gas turbine compressor changes, so that the flow state of the air in the compressor changes. In order to make the compressor adapt to different operating states of the gas turbine, it is necessary to arrange guide vanes in the compressor. The flow state of the air entering the compressor is changed by changing the angle of attack of the guide vanes. The compressor is generally provided with continuously arranged multiple stages of guide vane groups, and each stage of the guide vane groups is provided with a plurality of guide vanes, and is driven by a drive mechanism corresponding to this stage of the guide vane groups.
The drive mechanism generally comprises a drive ring, wherein the drive ring is installed on a compressor housing, the drive ring needs to be arranged coaxially with the compressor housing, and if the drive ring deviates from the central axis of the compressor housing, the guide vanes in the same stage will be in different deflection angles, which may seriously affect the performance of the compressor.
Therefore, during the installation and operation of the gas turbine, it is necessary to measure the amount of shifting of the drive ring, so as to conveniently adjust the location of the drive ring. When installed, the amount of shifting of the drive ring may be measured using calipers, for example, eight fulcrums are provided between the drive ring and the compressor housing, the spacings between the drive ring and the compressor housing at the eight fulcrums are measured using the calipers, so as to calculate and determine whether the location of the drive ring is correct; however, during the operation of the gas turbine, such measurement cannot measure the amount of shifting of the drive ring.
FIG. 1 is a structural schematic view of a system for sensing a shifting of a drive ring in the prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, a system 100 for sensing a shifting of a drive ring comprises a drive ring 12, a compressor housing 13 and a sensing mechanism 14. The drive ring 12 is installed on the compressor housing 13. The sensing mechanism 14 is of a cantilever structure, which comprises fasteners 142, a connecting lever 143 and a sensor 144, wherein the number of fasteners 142 is two, and the two fasteners 142 pass through the connecting lever 143 and are locked onto the compressor housing 13, so that one end of the connecting lever 143 is installed on the compressor housing 13, and the sensor 144 is disposed at the other end of the connecting lever 143.
The sensor 144 is a contact type sensor, which has one end abutted against the drive ring 12, and the other end thereof abutted against the compressor housing 13. The spacing between an inner wall of the drive ring 12 and the central axis of the compressor housing 13 may be sensed by the sensor 144, so as to determine whether the drive ring 12 shifts.
However, the sensing mechanism 14 has many elements, each element has a dimensional tolerance, and the superposition of dimensional tolerances will affect the sensing accuracy of the sensing mechanism 14. In addition, the sensing mechanism is complex in installation and high in costs.